Na Moon Hee
Perfil *'Nombre:' 나문희 / Na Moon Hee (Na Mun Hui) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Beijing, China *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposo, tres hijas y sobrino Jung Won Young *'Agencia:' TheCNT Dramas *My Only One (KBS2, 2018) *Just Between Lovers (jTBC, 2017-2018) *Man in the Kitchen (MBC, 2017) *Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016-2017) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *Witch's Castle (SBS, 2015-2016) *Glorious Day (SBS, 2014) *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) *Wang's Family (KBS2, 2013) *Gold, Appear! (MBC, 2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Rascal Sons(MBC, 2012) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *I Believe in Love (KBS2, 2011) *It's Me, Grandmother (MBC, 2010) *A Good Day For The Wind To Blow (KBS1, 2010) *My Love For You (MBC, 2009) *Amnok River Flows (SBS, 2008) *The World That They Live In (KBS2, 2008) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty (MBC, 2008) *Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Goodbye Solo (KBS2, 2006) *My Rosy Life (KBS1, 2005) *My Name is Kim Sam Soon (MBC, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Love is All Around (MBC, 2004) *Dog Bowl (SBS, 2004) *People of the Water Flower Village (MBC, 2004) *Apgujeong House (SBS, 2003) *While You Were Dreaming (MBC, 2003) *The Maengs' Golden Era (MBC, 2002) *Children of Heaven (KBS2, 2002) *The Woman (SBS, 2002) *Man of Autumn (MBC, 2001) *Tender Hearts (MBC, 2001) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2001) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) *Last War (MBC, 1999) *Did We Really Love? (MBC, 1999) *Power of Love (MBC, 1996) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Open Your Heart (MBC, 1996) *Blowing of the Wind (KBS2, 1995) Películas * An Honest Candidate (2020) * A Little Princess (2019) * Love+Sling (2018) * I Can Speak (2017) * Pandora (2016) * Miss Granny (2014) * Twilight Gangsters (2010) * Harmony (2010) * Tidal Wave (2009) * Girl Scouts (2008) * Kidnapping Granny K (2007) * May 18 (2007) * Voice of a Murderer (2007) * Cruel Winter Blues (2006) * You Are My Sunshine (2005) * Crying Fist (2004) * Lovely Rivals (2004) * S-Diary (2004) * Please Teach Me English (2003) * Saving My Hubby (2002) * My Beautiful Girl, Mari (2001) * Just Do It! (2000) * The Quiet Family (1998) Reconocimientos * 2018'' ''55th Grand Bell Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) * '''2018 54th Baeksang Arts Awards: '''Premio a la Mejor Actriz por Película (I Can Speak) * '''2018 9th Annual Film Awards: Premio a la Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) *'2017 4th Korean Film Producers Association Awards:' Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) *'2017 18th Women in Film Korea Awards:' Woman in Film of the Year (I Can Speak) * 2017 17th Director's Cut Awards: Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) * 2017 6th Top Star Awards: Top Star Award (I Can Speak) * 2017 38th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Premio a la Popularidad (I Can Speak) * '''2017 38th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) * '''2017 Korean Association of Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) * 2017 Seoul Awards: Mejor Actriz (I Can Speak) * 2010 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Trayectoria Profesional *'1995 KBS Drama Awards' Curiosidades *En una entrevista, durante el tiempo que rodaba 49 Days,el actor Jung Il Woo dijo con respecto a quienes le llorarían sinceramente si él falleciera y entre esas 3 personas la nombró diciendo: "Ella me cuida como su propio nieto. Ella siempre me da consejos y buenas palabras. Incluso siempre comprueba las fechas en que mis dramas salen al aire. Cada fecha de inicio y final de algún drama , ella me llama. Cuando hice My Fair Lady, me dio consejos para no pretender ser solo un chico bonito y me dijo que lo hice bien después de terminar el drama. Siempre le doy gracias a ella". *Nació en China, pero su dos padres eran coreanos, entonces posee doble nacionalidad. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Na_Moon_Hee1.jpg Na Moon Hee2.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:TheCNT